memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Starship Archer/Romulan Encounter/Act Four
ACT FOUR FADE IN EXT-SPACE The Khazara is at high warp. INT-ROMULAN QUARTERS Martin is pacing about as Clarkson is sitting on the bed. MARTIN (Worried): This isn't good. Clarkson gets up. CLARKSON: Ok we've got the tactical information, (beat) let's get the hell out of here before they find out we're not Romulans. MARTIN: No we can't if that thing is a neutron torpedo armed with plasma torpedo components this thing could wipe out billions of people in a colony without a lost of Romulan soldiers. Clarkson paces about. CLARKSON: (To Martin) John we don't know if that torpedo is gonna be used from a weapon or not. Martin thinks. MARTIN: We have to get a message to the Archer, (beat) ok here's what we're gonna do you will head to Engineering and gain whatever information you can about this thing see if they're making anymore or if this is the only one they're gonna give to the Dominion as a peace offering. While I head to the shuttle and send a coded transmission to the ship. They split up. INT-ENGINEERING Kyle walks into the engine room and inputs commands into the console and gets information on the neutron torpedo, and gathers the data with his tricorder while no one is looking. INT-SHUTTLE BAY Martin walks into the shuttle bay and walks into the shuttle. INT-SHUTTLE CANOPY MARTIN: (To com) Martin to Archer we just gathered the information but we found a neutron torpedo, (beat) they're course is Starbase thirty-nine Sierra they plan to destroy it sending you Warbird coordinates now. Martin inputs commands into the console, he gets up and sees a female Romulan aiming a disruptor at him. TELEYA (Shocked): Who are you? He raises his hands. MARTIN: I'm not really D'Tar I'm Commander John Martin of the Federation Starship USS Archer, (beat) we're here to convince your people to leave the non-aggression pact with the Dominion and join us in our fight against the Dominion. That's when I saw the Neutron torpedo. She slowly puts the disruptor down. TELEYA (Vulcan Salute): Live long and prosper. Martin puts his hands down. MARTIN (Surprised): You're apart of Ambassador Spock's movement. TELEYA: (nods) Yes I am. She holsters the weapon. MARTIN: What the hell is the Empire planning to do with that thing? She sits in the chair. TELEYA: They're planning to use the torpedo to hand to destroy Starbase thirty-Nine Sierra, (beat) as part of a peace offering for the Dominion/Cardassian Alliance to forgive them for what they did in twenty-three seventy one. MARTIN: When the Tal'Shar attempted to wipe the Founders out. INT-CORRIDOR CLARKSON: (To com) John I've got the information on the neutron torpedo, (beat) heading back to our quarters. He turns the corner and sees the XO and two guards. CLARKSON (Startled): Oh hi there I was wondering if you could point me to guest quarters. The guards searched him and found his combadge. XO (surprised): Perhaps you wish to explain why you are in possession of a Starfleet device. Clarkson thinks. CLARKSON (Smirks): I'm part of this cosplay group, and my friends always make me play the human. He motions for them to bring him to the bridge. INT-SHUTTLE CANOPY Martin taps his fingers on his legs. MARTIN: Come on Kyle where are you? TEYELA: Commander we'll have to leave your friend behind. Martin turns to her. MARTIN (Shocked): No we're not leaving him behind, (beat) I'm going to get him back if I'm not back in time you can take the shuttle to the Federation border you'll be looking for a Sovereign-Class Starship called USS Archer Captain Taylor in command you'll find a Bajoran Chief Operations Officer her name is Sito Jaxa tell her I died with honor and respect and I want her to move on. TEYELA: (nods) I will Commander. Martin gets out his disruptor and heads out to save his friend. (End of Act Four, Fade out)